To Be In Her Arms Forever
by JUJUChick16
Summary: A story that came to mind. Hermione admits her feelings but will Minerva be honest about how she feels about Hermione.


Her hands were cold she kept touching her heart thinking she was dead because of how cold she felt, the heart still beat in rhythm. She didn't remember much as to why she was now so cold, the only thing she remembered was being turned down by the in formidable women.

'_Professor, may I speak to you about something?' Hermione asked as she entered the woman's private office._

'_Of course, my dear.' Minerva replied as she lead the young woman to a chair and took the one next to her._

'_I have been having these feelings…'_

'_What sort of feelings?'_

'_Feelings for someone that I shouldn't have for that person.' Hermione whispered as she made a small glance towards Minerva._

'_Why would you say that? Hermione, you are an extraordinary woman I doubt anyone would turn you down. Who is the lucky bloke?' Minerva admitted, deep down she hated whoever this boy was because she felt no one out there could love her properly, for that matter love her like Minerva herself loved the young woman._

'_Actually its not a he but a she, and she happens to be one of my professors.'_

'_Well, Hermione you know that's against the rules.' Sadly Minerva knew it had to be Hooch she was talking about, she still had a way in getting someone specifically seventh year girls, she turned a blind eye to this if the girl was willing. Hermione was just another notch on the belt sadly. _

'_I am aware of that.'_

'_Well I have to report if something happens especially that professor.'_

'_I don't think anything would happen.' Hermione whipered._

'_Oh please! Rolanda has slept with tons of students, trust me she would have you!' Minerva yelled as she stood up and began to pace._

'_I'm not talking about, Madame Hooch. I'm talking about you.' Hermione then got up and stood in front of Minerva. She wasn't going to lie she had wanted to hear those words for so long but she knew nothing could happen since she was a student._

'_Hermione, you are a student and I would never do anything with a student.' The pain began coming to the surface as she lied._

'_But I am well past age.'_

'_It does not matter, I can't and I won't besides I don't see you like that.' Oh Merlin what was she thinking as she said that last bit. Hermione shook her head as tears began to leave her eyes, for the first time in years Hermione ran she ran from Minerva she ran from the school and stopped in front of the lake and cried. A coldness began to fill the inside of her that slowly worked its way out as it began to claim her._

Minerva ran to the common room but no one had seen her, she checked the Room of Requirement, and every hiding place in the castle the last place she went to was the lake. Once Minerva got closer the figure began to form and realization dawned on her when she saw the brown, bushy hair.

"Hermione!" Minerva practically yelled as ran towards the young woman, she was cold to the touch but still had a pulse and a light breath, Minerva picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

Heat began to envelope her as she felt her mind begin to race and her eyes flutter open the first thing her eyes fell upon was Minerva kneeling down beside the fireplace and what seemed like her mixing a potion. The light from the fire cast a bright, earthy glow over Minerva, her hair was out of the customary bun. From what Hermione could gather she was in Minerva's private chambers. Hermione kept pretending to be asleep just so she could keep taking small glances at how beautiful the older woman was, Minerva knew she wasn't sleeping though. She stood up and walked towards the couch and kneeled down in front of Hermione.

"I know you are awake." Minerva said causing Hermione to open her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I saw your eyes flutter open a while back ago, also you were trying much to hard pretending to be asleep." Hermione blushed at Minerva's response.

"Sorry, you just looked really beautiful."

"Hermione, you know what I said earlier wasn't to hurt you. I did lie though, I do have feelings for you but with you being a student could cause a lot of problems. If you still have feelings for me once school is over then we will see were it goes." Minerva admitted as she took a hold of Hermione's hands and kissed them gently. Hermione nodded lightly she knew Minerva was right even though she didn't want her to be, but she knew that in the end she would have Minerva in her arms and that she would be in Minerva's arms forever.


End file.
